Building Bridges
by luvmuch
Summary: After the war, only some students come back to finish their education. How will friendships and relationships change?  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

CH1 – a new beginning

Today was the day. Hermione Granger was about to graduate from Hogwarts. It was a year after the final battle and she and Harry had decided to finish their education despite being given honorary NEWTS. Ron on the other hand had taken this offer and was now helping his brother run WWW.

The business was once again thriving as many people had returned to Britain after the defeat of Voldemort. Diagon Ally had gotten its spirit back and was even more colourful than ever. There were many new stores that had been opened by those who owned stores in other parts of the wizarding world who wanted to be part of this exciting new venture.

A few surprises came from the end of the war. Severus Snape had survived Naginis' bite and had recovered over the summer. His misdeeds and clear violations of the law had been addressed and he was now a free man. Lucius Malfoy and his family had defected towards the end of the second war and were also pardoned for their crimes.

Looking back over the past year, Hermione was pleasantly surprised with the major changes and friendships the now 8th years had developed and that Albus Dumbledore's dream of inter-house unity had been achieved. Only a small portion of their year had returned to school. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, Susan and Neville were amongst those who had returned.

On the first of September that year Harry and Hermione had boarded the Hogwarts express with a feeling of contentment that had rarely been with them. They were finally going home after what felt like years of being away. They found and empty compartment and had been discussing their summer when the door opened and in stepped Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. When they realised that the compartment was not empty and instead held their two friends, the conversation changed slightly and they were started talking about their hopes for the upcoming year. Being so enthralled in their conversation they barely noticed Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini join them.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" yelled Neville.

"Well Longbottom, there was nowhere else to sit and besides, we're all on the same side now" answered Blaise.

"Oh" answered Neville and then decided that it was best to continue his conversation about the upcoming Quidditch season with Harry. Hermione, who watched the conversation between Neville and Blaise transpire, while talking to Susan had decided that enough was enough. Clearing her throat to get the attention from the occupants of the cabin

"Okay so suffice to say that there is no love lost between the four of us and the two of you" looking at the two Slytherins. "I think that we all deserve a fresh start so, Hi I'm Hermione Granger." Extending her hand forward and much to everyone's surprise she got a response.

"Draco Malfoy" and then they proceeded to shake hands. After this the other occupants decided that if Hermione and Draco could start afresh then so could the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is my first fanfic. Don't judge too harshly please. Oh and I don't own Harry Potter, can only wish though.

CH2: welcome home

After the awkward introductions and stifled conversations between the six students which was only broken by the familiar words "Anything from the trolley?" by that time they were all famished and bought quite a few items in order to share. After this, the conversation went rather smoothly. Making amends for past behaviour, the war and even childish grudges had a huge impact on the group and they all vowed that this was the year for them all to shine in what they loved the most and also to ensure that these budding friendships would grow and mature.

When they arrived at Hogwarts none of the students could take the carriages. The current headmaster had deemed these inappropriate in the post-war world, so all the students took the boats across the lake. The small group had managed to all get into the same boat which surprised the rest of the returning students. Once they arrived in the great hall, there were no longer only the four house tables along with the teachers table, but instead there was an additional table, not as long as the others but it was clear that that was where the 8th year students would sit. Once the sorting of the first years was over, Professor McGonagall, who was now the headmistress began her welcoming speech.

"Welcome back for another year at Hogwarts. For those of you who are new and even those returning students, I am Professor McGonagall your headmistress. This year is going to be an exciting one wherein we will all learn more about magic and about ourselves. There have been a few changes to our teaching staff this year. Potions will now be taught by Professor Lucius Malfoy, Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Severus Snape."

To say that everyone was shocked by this news was an understatement. The student body didn't seem happy about this at all, save a few.

"Returning this year will be Professor Rubeus Hagrid for Care of Magical Creatures and finally Madam Elizabeth Hayes will be the ministry sanctioned Counsellor."

This shocked students even more and the Great Hall became rowdy. McGonagall had a stern look upon her face and immediately the noise died down.

"Now I know many of you will not be happy with this, however this is a good thing for our school and you should all use this as a way to help overcome the effects from the war. Mr Filch has asked me to inform and remind students that there is a list of conferscatable items in his office and also that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds"

With this she looked directly at Harry who proceeded to grin at her.

"And finally before the feast begins I would just like all the 8th years to remain behind after the feast. Let the feast begin."

And with that the food that had been prepared by the house elves appeared on the tables and students began to dig in. It provided students with all their favourite food from roast chicken and potatoes to treacle tart and ice-cream for desert.

When all the students had eaten and the prefects had taken the first years up to their separate common rooms and the rest of the students followed, there were only about ten students left waiting for McGonagall to address them.

"My dear students, as you are well aware, you are the only ones from your year that have accepted our invitation to return to Hogwarts. This year you will not be living within your own houses but rather together as a year. Your Head of House will be Professor Snape. You will be sharing a common room as well as a girls and boys bathroom. The usual school rules still apply, however you will be allowed to venture out into Hogsmead whenever you don't have class. You will be required to attend all meals and finally you will each have individual counselling sessions with Madam Hayes once a week."

With this she walked away leaving a group of shocked students in her wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3- getting to know each other

After McGonagall had left the students in a state of shock, Snape decided that they all needed to go to their new common room. He proceeded to get the ten students to follow him successfully. When they arrived in the dungeons, they were led past the potions lab in the opposite direction to the Slytherin common room.

"The password is unity" provided Professor Snape and then walked away.

"Password?" asked the portrait that could scare even Mrs Black in Grimmauld Place. It was a portrait of a stunningly beautiful woman dressed in black with heavy eye makeup. She looked like the epitome of gothic beauty.

"Unity" replied Susan Bones and then the small group proceeded into their common room.

The sight before them was amazing. It was light and airy but also sleek and sophisticated. The walls were white but that was what made it even more special. The couches were all black leather with multi-coloured throw pillows which suited each personality. On the chic looking coffee table there was a note from the headmistress addressed to all of them

_**My dear students**_

_**Welcome to your new home for the rest of the year. Please make yourselves comfortable. Each of you has your own bedroom where your things have already been brought up. The same rules apply as if you were in your own houses, the boys will not be able to enter the girls rooms. There is a designated study area off the common room that has individual desks for you and you each have access to the restricted section in the library. Please do not abuse this privilege. As I have said before, you will be allowed to go to Hogsmead whenever you feel the need but there are conditions. You will need to be back in the castle before curfew and also attend every meal in the Great Hall. Should you not be able to adhere to these rules for whatever reason, please speak to myself or your head of house. **_

_**Before you all head to bed there is an activity I would like you to participate in. Following is a list of questions that I would like each of you to answer in order for the rest of the group to get to know you a bit better.**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

Following was the list of questions that the group had to answer on a separate piece of parchment.

_**What is your full name**_

_**Who is your best friend**_

_**What is your favourite colour**_

_**Who is the person you respect most in this world**_

_**Who is the person you despise most in the world**_

_**If you could become friends with anyone, except your current friends who would it be**_

_**Why did you come back to Hogwarts this year**_

_**What are your plans for after graduation**_

The group all sat in a circle, Harry and Hermione on a loveseat, Draco and Blaise sat on beanbags, Neville sat on a barstool and Susan sat on a single arm chair. Then the other four students each decided not to sit on the other couches but instead sat on the black Persian rug that covered the hardwood floor around the sitting area. The coffee table was moved to the other side of the room so it was more personal and cosy sitting together.

Hermione had the questions in front of her and without delay she started.

"So I suppose I'll start this. My full name is Hermione Jean Granger. My best friend is Harry Potter. My favourite colour is purple. The person I respect most in the world has to be Professor Snape." With this everyone gasped at what the muggleborn witch has just said.

"Yes I know it's shocking but he did what he had to do in order to survive and he did protect us throughout the past few years, even if his methods weren't the best. I can't say that I despise anyone in this world. I merely don't appreciate some people's existence."

Harry snickered next to her and when he got gently elbowed in the stomach he stopped and winked at his best friend.

"I would really like to become friends with Draco and Blaise. I came back to Hogwarts this year because I had nowhere else to go and after graduation I want to be a healer or even open my own business."

The parchment with the questions was then passed onto Harry.

"My name is Harry James Potter, Hermione here is my best friend, and my favourite colour is green. I also respect Snape for the same reasons, I did despise Voldemort but now that he is gone I want to get on with my life. I want to be friends with Draco and Blaise. If I had my way I wouldn't be here right now but I came back for Hermione. I got offered a position with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement but I want to travel the world and then run a small gardening business after graduation so I tuned them down."

The group seemed impressed with his answers and he even got a smile from Blaise.

It then went on to Neville, Susan and then Blaise. It then came to the quiet members of the group. The four students who seemed to stick together.

The tall redhead who seemed like the leader of the four had the parchment.

"So before I start I just want to say that this little sub-group of ours have not actually wanted to come back this year and but duty calls. And I really hope we all end up getting along fantastically this year. My name is Sarah-Jane and this weirdo" pointing to the emo looking girl next to her "is my best friend Chelsea. The blond guy is my boyfriend Tony and the guy with all the piercings is my brother Jayden. My favourite colour is yellow. I despise You-Know-Who and his death eaters for killing my muggle family. I would like to become friends with all of you. I came back this year to avoid going to America to live with my cousins, they are hicks on a farm in the middle of nowhere, and finally I want to be an Auror when I graduate.

As the answers went on it was lastly Draco's turn. He looked a bit apprehensive but Hermione smiled sweetly at him and he knew it would be okay.

"I'm Draco Lucius Malfoy. I don't have any best friends but Blaise comes pretty damn close. My favourite colour is silver, because it is the colour of my eyes. I respect Snape for the same reasons as Potter and Granger do but also because he is my godfather. I despise my mother. She left after the war. Not even a goodbye. BITCH.I came back because I want to get my NEWTs and then I want to take over my Father's company and create it into something worthwhile."

When he had finished talking it seemed that he had tears in his eyes, something you never see on a Malfoy. When he noticed Hermione looking at him he quickly regained his composure and sauntered off to his bedroom. With that the rest of the group said their goodnights and headed off to bed leaving Harry and Hermione to fall asleep on the loveseat after talking about the days events. Somewhere during the night Harry woke up and took Hermione to his room where he knew she would have a nightmare-less sleep. She only ever slept peacefully when they slept in the same bed. It was like that for months and didn't seem like it was going to change anytime soon


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4- classes

The following morning the 8th years all got ready for classes and then headed down to the Great hall for breakfast. At first it was weird for the rest of the school to see this group of misfits together but the group thought that they would eventually get over it.

The Heads of Houses started handing out the timetables to their students shortly after breakfast started. When Hermione got hers she looked like she couldn't care less about something on there. Harry looked over her shoulder to see that she had a counselling session that day after lunch. His was the following day at the same time. 'This should be interesting' he thought. The when the timetables were handed out the group saw that they all had potions, charms, transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts together. Neville and Susan had Herbology together, Blaise and Harry had Care of Magical Creatures together and lastly Hermione and Draco had ancient runes together.

Their first lesson was Potions so the group of 8th year made their way back down to the Dungeons in anticipation for their first lesson. They entered the classroom and immediately took their seats and waited for the Potions Master.

Lucius Malfoy was not a kind man. Yes he had made mistakes in his life and had atoned for most of them. The only thing keeping him out of prison and his assets seized was the fine he paid to help rebuild Hogwarts and accepting a teaching position at Hogwarts where the headmistress and the Minister of Magic could keep tabs on him. He did enjoy teaching somewhat and the idea of being close to his son and best friend did sweeten the deal. Today was his first day of teaching and he was glad that his first class would be the small group of 8th years, including his son.

He strode into the class, looked around at each individual pair and then spoke. "This will not do, we can't have this separation. Mr Longbottom and Ms Bones you can stay as a pair. Mr Zabini and Ms Granger kindly switch places." Blaise and Draco looked at each other and decided not to protest. Blaise grabbed his things and walked passed Hermione. Only stopping for a second to say, "Good luck Granger"

"Right back at you" replied Hermione and went to sit next to Draco.

"Today we will be brewing Amortentia in your pairs. Failure to produce a perfect potion will result in a two foot essay describing the ingredients of this potion and their individual uses. You may begin."

With this the pairs got to work and by the end of it, none of the students had any homework to be done. As they walked out of the classroom Harry and Blaise were talking about how well they worked together and that they were actually looking forward to potions in the future. The same could not be said for Hermione and Draco. Though they worked well together, they still didn't have anything to talk about and had kept their distance from each other throughout the class. The upside was that they didn't bicker at all. They made their way to the Great Hall for lunch when Draco pulled her aside and away from the group. Harry turned back to see where she was. When he saw she was with Draco he immediately began approaching them. Hermione looked at him and shook her head, signalling for him to go on ahead without her. He reluctantly turned around and joined Blaise, who was waiting for him.

Draco looked at Hermione and then dragged her into an abandoned classroom. "What the.." exclaimed Hermione.

"Shut up Granger. I just want to talk to you"

"By dragging me into a classroom. Seriously Malfoy."

"Well where else were we meant to talk?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe in the Great Hall, over lunch!"

She was getting mad now, especially seeing as though she had a counselling session to go to after lunch.

"Well what I want to talk to you about is private."

"Go on." replied Hermione. She was intrigued by this and wanted to know what was so private that Harry and Blaise couldn't hear about.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Draco began. This was all new to him and he didn't want to mess anything up.

"Really? That's what you dragged me in here for? To apologise? I thought we had a clean slate from yesterday on the train."

"I thought that was all for show"

"Since when do I do anything for show?"

"You've never..."

"Exactly! Now was that it or was there something else you wanted?

"Well actually"

"Just spit it out"

"Is Potter single?"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5- counselling

"You're joking right?" asked Hermione.

"No I'm not joking"

"You're interested in him?"

"Well no. It's just that I have a friend who thinks he is cute."

"Cute?"

"Yes cute. And besides, if I liked Potter you would be the last person I told"

"Then who is it"

"..."

"I'm waiting"

"I can't say just yet but there is someone who fancies him"

And with that, Draco walked away, leaving Hermione to process what she had just heard. When she eventually made it to lunch it was nearly over. She just had time to grab an apple and kiss Harry's forehead before she headed off to her counselling session.

Hermione did not want to go to a stupid counselling session. Even though she had gone through tough times in the war and even in her education at Hogwarts, she thought she had dealt with everything in a mature manor and wished that she could be out by the lake enjoying a free period. She figured that this would be a waste of her time and nothing fruitful would come of it.

Walking into Madam Hayes' office was like walking into a time capsule. She started having flashbacks of Umbridge's office. Everything was a heinous pink and though there was an absence of cats, there were a multitude of frogs.

"Please take a seat Hermione. May I call you Hermione?" asked Madam Hayes from her desk.

"I guess so" answered Hermione while taking her seat.

"Now I know that last year was a tough one for you, and I am just here to help you deal with all the emotions that you were going through" said Madam Hayes.

"No offense but you have got no idea what I have been through. I'm going to be completely honest with you by saying that I find this a complete waste of my time, so I'm just going to leave" replied Hermione.

As she got up to leave Madam Hayes simply looked at her and sternly told her to sit down.

"Now you will listen to me little girl. I know that you don't want to be here but it is sanctioned by the Minister of Magic himself and I am holding up my end of the deal. You are to come here once a week and talk about your emotions and your past. If I do not have your full co-operation then I will be reporting this pack to the headmistress and the minister. Do I make myself clear?"

"Abundantly so" said a still defiant Hermione.

"Now why don't we talk about your parents?"

The entire hour that Hermione was sitting there Madam Hayes kept asking her questions and taking notes when she refused to answer. Hermione was fuming and was thinking of ways to escape this torture, starting with talking to Professor Snape.

When her hour was up she left without saying a word. She saw Draco waiting for his appointment and she turned and wished him good luck, warning him that Madam Hayes was worse than Umbridge. Draco thanked her and walked into the office. Sending Hermione one last gaze before he shut the door.

Hermione immediately went to Professor Snape's classroom hoping that he wasn't teaching at the time. She walked into the room to see a group of frightened first years who were unsure of how to handle a scary looking Snape.

"Ms Granger, to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" asked a snarky Snape.

"I was hoping to talk to you about the mandatory counselling sessions and Madam Hayes, Professor"

"Indeed. Follow me Ms Granger.

With that Hermione followed Professor Snape into his office which was not what she would have expected. The room was dark but comforting at the same time. There were plenty of books around but there were also photographs of treasured good memories belonging to Snape.

"Well Ms Granger. What about these counselling sessions and Madam Hayes?"

"She is just like Umbridge!" exclaimed Hermione

"She can't be that bad surely"

"No she is worse. She is a complete bitch and I really don't see why I should even be in counselling. It's ridiculous to think that the fate of the wizarding world was on Harry's shoulders, and me being his best friend, made it my responsibility as well. Why would they make me do this?"

"I think that due to what you have been through since you turned 11; you would want to talk about everything that has happened."

"That's just it Professor, I don't"

"Very well, I will see what I can do, but I make no promises."

"Thank you professor"

And with that Hermione walked out of his office and towards her own common room.

Hermione entered the common room, and decided to lie on the couch and relax until her next classes which were DADA and ancient runes. She hadn't seen Harry since the end of lunch and really just wanted to spend some time with him. They had gotten even closer over the summer, and though she didn't have any romantic feelings towards him, he was the one she relied on. Due to not getting together with Ron even though they had kissed and then decided they would be better off as friends, she knew that she actually enjoyed being single. Viktor Krum was her last boyfriend of the committed kind. She didn't see any potential in the wizarding world for her, save Draco Malfoy.

Just then Draco walked in looking very pissed off.

"You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine. Thanks for the heads-up. That was ridiculous. She is just plain evil. She reminds me of Aunt Bella."

Hermione shuddered at the mention of Bellatrix but quickly regained her composure.

"Sorry about that. I shouldn't have brought her up."

"No that's fine. Madam Hayes does seem like her doesn't she" laughed Hermione. "We need to let he others know before they have their sessions"

"But that will kill all the fun of bitching about her afterwards"

"I have spoken to Snape and he is going to deal with it"

"My my my Granger. I never thought I would see the day when you would go to Professor Snape for help."

"Shut it Malfoy. This is serious. And for the love of Merlin can you please just call me Hermione"

"Hermione?"

"That is my name you know"

"But then I insist you call me Draco"

And with that, it was settled. It was time for them to head to their next class. They both knew they would be spending the next two classes together and didn't seem to have a problem with it.

The rest of the day went smoothly, and by the time dinner came along, Hermione and Draco were laughing and talking as though they were old friends.

"Five Gallons says that Longbottom and Bones get together before the end of the week" said Blaise when they were having dinner.

"Make it ten and it's by tonight before we go to bed" replied Harry.

"You're on." The bet was made. Harry hoped that he had made the right call and he had all the faith in the world that Neville would use his newly found Gryffindor courage and ask Susan out.

"I'm off for counselling" said Blaise after he had finished dinner.

"Goodluck" cried Hermione and Draco in unison

He looked at them curiously and proceeded to Madam Hayes' office. Everyone went their separate ways after dinner. Draco went to spend some time with his father and Snape, Harry went to see Hagrid; and Neville and Susan went down to the lake to talk. Hermione decided to head back to the common room, have a shower and then head to bed, well Harry's bed anyway. Each thinking about their first day back at Hogwarts. It was good to be home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6- revelations

The rest of the week went fairly smoothly. All the 8th years had their first counselling session with Madam Hayes, their classes where just as hard as they had expected and they were actually getting along. Yes there were a few spats between Draco and Harry but otherwise it was quite. Blaise now owed Harry ten Gallons thanks to Neville.

It was Saturday and Harry and Hermione were sitting by the lake enjoying the last remnants of summer. Everyone thought they were dating but in reality Harry had a secret that he was hoping to share with Hermione.

"Mione"

"Hmmm"

"I have something to tell you"

"What is it Harry?"

"It's kind of a major thing and I really don't know how to tell you this"

"Jeez Harry, we've been best friends since we were 11. I have told you everything, including all the details about Viktor. So just spit it out already."

"I'm gay"

"Gay?"

"Yes as it attracted to men"

"I know what gay is Harry. Wow. That never even crossed my mind."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well I already told Ron and that's why he isn't talking to me, and that's why Ginny and I never worked out."

"Well I'm not going to disown you as a friend, I'm just happy that you told me"

"Really?"

"Yes. But"

"Oh dear"

"Why did you tell Ronald before you told me?"

"He was bugging me about getting back together with Ginny and I blurted it out"

"I see"

"You do?"

"Yes Harry"

And with that she kissed him and went back to starting at the clouds. Thinking about what Draco had told her a few days before, and wondering who Harry liked.

In the Quidditch pitch a similar conversation was happening between Draco and Blaise. They had decided that they had been cooped up in the castle way too long and needed some fresh air.

"So you're telling me that you told Potter you were gay and that you fancy him?"

"Yes"

"And he just happens to be gay as well and might fancy you to?"

"Yup"

"And right now he is coming out to Hermione?"

"Correct once again"

"Okay"

"Okay? That's it? No lecture about me liking Harry, no pureblood crap about how it's a bad image to have? Nothing?"

"Well quite frankly you told me a while back that you were gay and liked him and I have gotten my head around it"

"So if we do start dating then you won't have a problem with it?"

"I will only have a problem if he hurts you."

"Thanks man"

Later on that evening the six of them were sitting together. Hermione was reading, Draco had found a bottle of firewhiskey and was trying to get Hermione to drink some with him, and she was refusing. Blaise and Harry were playing a game of exploding snap and Neville and Susan were talking and watching what was happening with the other four.

After the game Blaise went to Hermione and asked her if he could talk to her privately. Draco and Harry looked at each other and knew that this was it.

They went into Blaise's room and he then proceeded to ask her permission to date Harry. She squealed and hugged him and informed him that if he should even think about breaking Harry's heart then she would kill him, vanish his body and get away with it.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before joining the others back in the common room.

Blaise then proceeded to ask Harry out and Harry graciously accepting. Another bottle of firewhiskey appeared and the group of six drank thn rest of the night away, not caring about the hangover that they would be facing the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next few weeks the students at Hogwarts found out about Blaise and Harry's relationship. All of them were shocked and didn't take to this new found love but the ones who were the worst happened to be Harry's hardcore fans. They didn't care about him as a person but only his fame. It reminded him a lot of how Ginny used to be. They would send Blaise threatening letters and howlers telling him of their disapproval. After one incident where Blaise landed up in the hospital wing, Harry had had enough. He started yelling at the fans but they didn't take him seriously. He had spoken to Professor McGonagall about it; she was quite understanding and had warned the students that any more of this behaviour would lead to expulsion. It settled down for a while and then one morning, Blaise received a package that exploded as soon as he touched it. Harry and Hermione rushed him to the hospital wing, while Draco who was fuming, exploded in the Great Hall.

"If any of you fuckwits sends Blaise or Harry any more harmful packages and letters or even thinks of them in a bad way, you will have me to deal with! I am not a very nice person and you will fear me!" and with that he headed off to the hospital wing to check on his friend. Blaise was quite rattled with all the negativity that he had faced now that he was dating Harry. The teachers were actually doing nothing about it and he could see that his three companions where highly pissed off.

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything about this?" asked Harry "especially your dad and Snape" looking at Draco.

"I think they are waiting to see what we do before they intervene" replied Draco

"That's bullshit though" Hermione chimed it "they should have done something as soon as Blaise started getting those letters"

"Well we need to do something. The package had a name on it. We have to make sure that that person is dealt with" said Harry

"Do you know who sent it?" asked Hermione

"Ginny" came a reply from the bed. They all turned to see that Blaise was now awake.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco.

Blaise only nodded his head. Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They knew what the redhead was capable of and how she thought she was in love with Harry. She had not returned to Hogwarts this year. Her parents insisting on sending her to Beauxbatons because they thought their little princess needed a new start after the war. They didn't really know her true nature. That she was manipulative and always tried to get her way. No, they thought she was sweet and innocent and could do no wrong.

"That's a very harsh accusation Mr Zabini" said Madam Hayes. None of the students had noticed she had entered the room alongside McGonagall, Snape and Lucius.

"Well it's true" came an answer from Blaise

"Do you have any proof to support your accusations?" asked McGonagall

"Yes professor" answered Blaise

"Very well. I will be informing Arthur and Molly of their daughter's actions as well as the headmaster of Beauxbatons and the Minister of Magic" said the headmistress.

"Don't you think that's a bit excessive headmistress?" asked Madam Hayes "I'm sure that these students created this elaborate plot in order to get attention"

"Why the bloody hell would we want to do that exactly?" asked Draco

"Well seeing as though you four don't actually talk during our sessions, I wouldn't know what your motivations for such attention-seeking behaviour would be." Spat Madam Hayes

"Enough!" cried Professor Snape. "If these students say that Ginny Weasley is to blame then I believe them. Over the past few years they have not seen eye to eye. Now that they have developed a friendship, I will believe any thing they say"

"Thank you" mouthed Hermione before looking back at Draco, only to see him smirking at her.

After the professors left the hospital wing Draco looked at Harry and Blaise. They were such a cute couple and he could see that they were both very happy. Who was he to judge their love? He only wished that he could find happiness like that one day. Hermione was thinking the same thing. She loved Harry and was so happy they he was happy but deep down she was jealous of his happiness. She wouldn't jeopardise it but she needed to not be around the two of them for a while.

"Wanna go for a walk by the lake?" she asked Draco

"Sure let's go" replied Draco.

They waved to the couple and promised to see them at dinner and then left the hospital wing.

They got to the lake when Hermione sat down by the oak tree looking out onto the lake. This would be one of the last weekends that they would be able to really enjoy the outdoors before winter kicked in.

"What you thinking about?" asked Draco

"Oh nothing really."

"You can tell me you know"

"I'm not sure you really want me to tell you. I'm not sure I want to tell you"

"You know I'm here for you"

"You are about that?"

"Absolutely"

"Don't you find that us being friends after all these years is just a bit too weird?"

"I only thought that in the beginning but you do tend to grow on me"

"Should I be insulted or complimented by that?"

"Complimented" laughed Draco "now tell me what's really on your mind"

"I'm jealous"

"Of what"

"Harry and Blaise. I know I shouldn't but I am. They are just so happy together. I'll never find someone who will put up with me. The last guy who done that was Viktor, and all he wanted was sex"

"Viktor? As in Krum?" Hermione just nodded. "You slept with Krum?"

"Why is that so shocking?"

"It's just that you seem so innocent. I would have thought you of all people would wait till marriage before losing your virginity"

"Its just sex Draco. It's not as if I am going to just sleep with one person for the rest of my life"

"So you want to try before you buy?"

"If you want to be crude then yes I want to try before I buy"

"If you don't mind me asking, how many guys have you slept with?"

"About the same amount of girls you have slept with Draco." And with that she got up and headed to dinner and left him sitting there to think about what she had just told him

**A/N: thanks to all those who have added this story to their favourites. I am sad to say that none of you have actually reviewed the story. Kinda breaks my heart. Please review so I know if im doing a good job or not. **

**Thanks guys **


End file.
